LOOK WHO DIED NOW! totally revised
by JthmFreak0-0
Summary: Devi gets shot by a crack-head needing a fix and Nny is there to craddle her as she die.


Look who died now!! Disclaimer: I don`t own shit!!!! Jesus christ stop asking me that!!!  
  
Okey give me a break i can`t spell and i don`t have spell check. ______________________________________________________________________ Chapter one: Theift of thy wallet. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a bitter cold December night. The crystal white snow caressed the lime green grass that lay underneath. Small snow flakes fell slowly from the sky and landed in the fushia hair of a painter. The wind blew cold and turned her pale white cheeks and nose slightly red. Her long black boots crushed down on the small cold crystals, while she walked through the park. Her coat was bundled around her shoulders to hold in the little warmth that was emitted from her small body. Her hair flowing in the gusts of wind, and with every gust her chin quivered even more. ' Man i wish i were a whale right now. At least the blubber would keep me warm.' She thought to herself.  
  
Little did Devi know that a shadowy man followed her. His hood pulled over his head to hide his face, his all black attire helped him to remain invisable in the shadows of the night. But the eyes that grew from under the hood were soft and sad. Apparently he didn`t like to see her in discomfort.  
  
Her purse that was slung over her shoulder swayed in the wind. The purse that swung caught the eye of a desperate crack-head. His eyes were red from all the smoking of the crack-cocaine, and he was over do for another one. But he had run out of drug money. His mind rotted from drugs and was not functioning correctly causeing him to do stupid things. He pulled a gun from his fanny pack and raised it to Devi.  
  
A "BLAM" broke the silence that Nny an Devi loved about the park at 2a.m. Then it all grew silent. Devi stood still, then reached for her chest. She wiped her chest with her hand then brought it to her face. Red blood coverd her palm. Her eyes rolled back and shut as she fell to her knees. Nnys eyes grew wide with sorrowful tears, the tears of a maniac. He was unable to move from shock. He was witness to his obsession's death, he watched her as she fell face first into the snow.  
  
The crack-head ran up to her lifeless body and stole her wallet, he glanced around nervouly looking for anyone who might have saw. His eyes landed on Nny, who stood motionlessly staring at the wallet thief. The mans eyes widened then he toke off out of the park.  
  
Nny watery eyed ran over to Devi`s body and flipped it over. He layed her head on his lap as tears ran down his face. He shoke her slightly to hopefully wake her from her deadly slumber.Her eyes slowly opened, She couldn`t quite see who it was, from the loss of blood her vision was hazy. Her body was limp and weak, her lips hung loose as she blinked slowly, slowly trying to clear her sight.  
  
"Devi!?!!" Nny`s face was full of tears, he held his hand to her chest hoping to stop the blood flow. "Devi PLEASE, PLEASE don`t die!!!"  
  
Her eyes grew slightly wide with fear, but that fear died off. She was going to die anyway, why should she be scared of him. "Nny? Why..... how.... Did you..... know where i was?"  
  
"I was stal..........." But she interupted him.  
  
"Thats not that important. Nny...... reach into my purse and............. take those two bloody screws to my house. When you get there." She coughed up crimson blood. She could feel her legs going numb. Nny held her closer, his tears becoming more rapid at the thought of holding her dead body." When you get there ....... go to my drawing room. Theres this little....doll. Take the screws to the doll Nny." Her voice was wispery, almost inaudable.  
  
Nnys tears fell onto Devis bloody wound. He nodded and hugged her as her eyes shut and the last drop of life in her died away. Nnys back heaved up and down from profuse tears as he hugged her lifeless body. "WHY!? Why did you have to be in the park ...... why didn`t i do any thing , i`m sooooo fucken stupid to just STARE ." He rocked back and forth hugging her body close, he was crying into the collar of her shirt. He then thought a moment and wiped away his tears. He had to fulfill her last request. He wraped her body in his coat and began to carry her body to his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so thats the end of chapter one. What will happen to Devi!? And whats with going to see that doll wasn`t it dead, or was it just hurt!?! Quite asking me and read the next chapter!!! God it`s not that complicated to figure out. 


End file.
